The Man Who sold the World
by Aledane
Summary: "Le bonheur ? C'est le Diable qui a inventé cette chose-là pour faire enrager le genre humain." Il s'appelait Nick et son plus grand crime avait été de croire aux paroles de l'ange déchu. Et après cela, il ne lui était resté qu'une vie volée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Samantha Winchester. Divergence canonique, Fem!Sam
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bon, cette fois-ci il semble que j'ai franchi un pas dans le pairing craqué. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui viendront lire ceci. Mais voilà, les idées viennent et c'était une histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire. Parce que Nick me plait beaucoup (Mark Pellegrinoooooo) et que je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai pris le parti de décider qu'il s'en était sorti vivant. Après, logiquement, il devrait être mort, mais cette histoire est de toute façon une UA, donc...**

 **Le titre vient de la chanson de David Bowie reprise par Nirvana. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle durant l'écriture de cette fiction, donc si vous voulez une petite ambiance musicale, vous savez quoi chercher.**

 **Aussi, Sam est une femme. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, c'est venu en écrivant. J'ai un certain faible pour les genderbends, et ce coup-ci c'est Sammy qui en a fait les frais. Cela dit, je trouve que beaucoup plus de choses auraient été directement assumées dans cette série si jamais certains personnages avaient été des femmes (petite pensées pour les fans de Destiel).**

 **Supernatural ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Sinon, il n'y aurait jamais eu de clowns. JAMAIS. (se roule en boule sous sa couette en tremblant).**

 **Aussi, attention : je ne compte pas lésiner sur le sang, le drama et les PTSD. Normalement, il n'y aura pas d'explosion de gore, mais je ne garantis rien. Et d'un autre côté... il y aura peut-être (et c'est un très gros peut-être) du lemon. Vous êtes prévenus, les enfants.**

 **Normalement, cette fiction devrait durer quelques petits chapitres. J'ai prévu quatre parties, deux chapitres "réels", un prologue et un épilogue, mais ça peut encore évoluer. Pour moi, ça va être un challenge de réussir à la terminer, chose qui m'est plutôt difficile (ceux qui me connaissent sur le fandom Avengers le savent). Normalement j'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc ça devrait marcher.**

 **Et donc, je met fin à cette note d'auteur relou et place au prologue.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **The man who sold the world**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Tout commence dans le Delaware, à Pike Creek. C'est une ville sans histoire proche de l'océan Atlantique, avec ses églises, son collège et ses magasins. Nick y habite depuis sa naissance et il ne partirait pour rien au monde. Ici il y a la maison de son enfance où sa mère organise des pique-niques entre voisins, sa chambre adolescente aux murs encore couverts de ses posters des Rolling Stones et les vieux amis d'école avec qui il avait monté un éphémère groupe de rock. Il y a tout ce qu'il aime et connaît et surtout, il y a Sarah Lobster.  
Nick la rencontre au coin d'un parc, lors de l'été de ses dix-neuf ans. Elle a de courts cheveux bruns, des fossettes immenses quand elle sourit et ses yeux sont les plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses doigts fins effleurent les cordes de sa guitare pour en tirer la plus jolie des mélodies. Elle chante un peu, fredonne un air de Led Zeppelin et attrape son cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

‒ "Stairway to Heaven" ?, laisse-t-il échapper.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et son sourire est magnifique.

‒ C'est une belle chanson.

‒ Avec une belle chanteuse.

Leurs regards sont espiègles comme le sont toujours les amoureux. Autour d'eux il n'y a plus grand-chose qui compte, à part le soleil planté dans son ciel immense et le bruit lointain des voitures aux abords du parc.

‒ Je vous offre un verre ?, propose-t-il.

Elle répond que oui et c'est le plus beau jour du monde.

-oOo-

Ils se marient en 2002. Nick porte un costume pour la première fois de sa vie mais l'inconfort n'est rien face au sourire de Sarah quand il passe l'anneau nuptial à son doigt. Les cloches de l'église sont comme prises dans l'euphorie du moment, sonnant de toutes leurs forces dans la douceur de ce mois de mai.

C'est un peu étonnant que leur amour d'adolescent ait survécu à tant de temps. Nick et Sarah, c'est une histoire qui dure depuis leur rencontre, huit ans auparavant, dans ce parc de Pike Creek. Leurs amis n'ont jamais cessé de les comparer aux princes et princesses des contes de fée, ceux qui tombent amoureux au premier regard et vivent heureux pour toujours dans leur beau château.

En lieu et place du château, ils achètent une jolie maison blanche proche du centre-ville. Il y a un petit jardinet à l'avant et les fenêtres donnent sur le parc qui a vu naitre leur romance. Un beau berceau de bois blanc – cadeau des parents de Sarah – trouve sa place dans la chambre la plus ensoleillée de la maison. Nick peint les murs dans une belle couleur jaune et sa femme accroche un mobile au plafond.

Le soir, quand il se couche pour la première fois dans _leur_ maison, leurs baisers sont entrecoupés de sourires.

-oOo-

Deux ans plus tard, Nick démonte le berceau et le cache dans le grenier. Il semble que le prince et la princesse, dans cette histoire-ci, n'auront pas beaucoup d'enfants avec qui vivre heureux.

Leur vie ne change pas vraiment. Ils s'aiment toujours autant, peut-être même encore plus, mais il y a des ombres aux coins des sourires de Sarah et une pointe de regret dans le café que Nick boit au matin. la chambre jaune reste inoccupée, son mobile tournoyant dans le vide au gré de la brise. Pas de gazouillis, pas de pleurs, pas de petites mains pour s'agiter vers eux à la recherche de bras pour le soulever. Juste eux dans une maison un peu trop grande, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il n'y aura qu'eux deux pour y habiter.

Nick commence à prier. Il allait déjà à l'église avant, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il se découvre une foi de croyant. Il attache un crucifix au-dessus de la porte de leur chambre et prie chaque soir ardemment que Dieu offre à Sarah le bébé qu'elle mérite d'avoir.

Ça dure quatre ans. Et en septembre 2005, ses prières trouvent enfin une oreille pour écouter.

-oOo-

Caleb est minuscule dans ses bras ; une petite chose aux yeux fermés et à la peau rougie, qui crie déjà de toutes ses forces malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que quelques heures. Nick ne tente même pas de retenir ses larmes. Il a trop attendu ce moment pour se contenir. Alors il sanglote en serrant son fils contre lui, tandis que Sarah lui sourit tendrement depuis son lit d'hôpital.

À partir de là Nick va tous les dimanches à la messe et se prières sont une litanie de _merci_.

Le berceau a depuis neuf mois retrouvé sa place dans la chambre jaune. Enfin, la maison résonne des pleurs et des cris du bébé tant attendu. Et peu importe que ses nuits soient réduites au strict minimum, peu importe qu'il doive sans cesse veiller sur ce petit garçon qui ne sait que gémir, manger et dormir. Il aime Caleb avec toute la force de son âme et rien, rien au monde ne pourra entacher son bonheur.

-oOo-

En fait, si. En fait, il suffit d'une nuit.

Une nuit ‒ quelques heures, minutes, _secondes_ ‒ pour que la vie qu'il avait minutieusement construite s'écroule et se vide de son sang sur le sol. Un cambrioleur, un couteau, Sarah qui se lève, le bébé qui pleure, la lame, la mort, le vide...

Tout cela, les yeux de Nick l'arrachent du dossier de police qu'on finit par lui remettre après d'atroces heures passées entre les murs du bureau de police. Il n'était pas chez lui ce soir-là et apparemment c'est assez pour qu'on lui passe les menottes en le suspectant du meurtre de sa famille. Il en vomit presque sur le sol du commissariat. Heureusement il a un alibi et l'assassin a laissé des traces partout dans la maison. Les enquêteurs ont clôturé le périmètre avec des bandes jaunes et il y a des sirènes de police partout dans la rue jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Nick a des coups de poignard au travers de son âme, des yeux écorchés d'avoir vu les corps froids de Sarah et Caleb et des envies de meurtre au bout des doigts. Mais le criminel s'est enfui et la police fait son travail, alors il titube jusqu'à un motel et il se vide de ses larmes jusqu'à l'aube.

-oOo-

Le lendemain c'est le ballet des appels. Nick a les mots qui tremblent face à la voix de ses beaux-parents et les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau quand vient le tour de sa propre mère.

 _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je n'étais pas là pour les protéger, ils sont morts et si j'avais été là, si j'étais mort à leur place, et si et si et si..._

On lui dit que c'est bon, qu'il peut à nouveau entrer dans sa maison détruite, se glisser dans ses draps en sang et commencer à préparer les obsèques de sa femme et de son bébé. Il jette toute la literie aux ordures, remplace chaque serrure, récure le plancher jusqu'à s'en irriter la peau. Pour tenir, le coup il achète du mauvais alcool et fume une tonne de cigarettes sur le porche (jamais à l'intérieur ‒ pas de tabac à proximité d'un enfant, la règle est claire).

Un soir, il se met à insulter Dieu aussi fort que porte sa voix, puis il arrache le crucifix au mur. Parce que pourquoi lui donner tant de bonheur si c'est pour le lui enlever sitôt après ?

Chaque soir il se demande si le meurtrier va revenir. Qu'il vienne ! Nick a un revolver sous l'oreiller pour l'accueillir et des couteaux dans la cuisine pour lui montrer ce que ça fait, de mourir comme un chien sur le plancher.

Ses amis disent qu'il devrait partir de là, s'éloigner de cette maison nimbée de cauchemars. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'en est pas capable. C'est _leur_ maison, celle de Sarah et de Caleb.

Alors il tremble entre les draps et étouffe ses pulsions meurtrières avec un sommeil vide.

-oOo-

L'enterrement est la dernière fois de sa vie où Nick va à l'église.

C'est à peine s'il entend le chant des fidèles résonner autour de lui, la tête éclatée à des millions de galaxies de cette petite bâtisse de bois peint. La main ridée et frêle de sa mère dans sa paume est le seul point de connexion réel entre ce monde et lui. Parce que comment faire pour expliquer les vêtements noirs et les fleurs blanches, les deux cercueils qui sont ouverts sur tout et rien à la fois, la voix veloutée du pasteur qui entame la prière des morts ? Comment ?

Nick n'était pas préparé à ça, pas si tôt, pas maintenant. Il a trop perdu en une seule fois pour ramasser efficacement les morceaux de sa vie en miettes.

Il porte un costume pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et cette fois-ci l'inconfort fait remonter un goût de bile du fond de sa gorge. Face à lui la lumière qui traverse les vitraux est aveuglante, presque mystique, sauf que ça fait un bon moment que Nick ne cherche plus Dieu ici-bas.

 _Notre Père qui es au Cieux, contemplez vos enfants qui meurent sans que vous faisiez rien. C'était peut-être pas votre Vierge, mais c'était ma femme. C'était peut-être pas votre Christ, mais c'était mon fils. Que ton nom sois sanctifié et vas en Enfer._

S'il blasphème, c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

 _Amen_.

-oOo-

Il essaie vraiment de s'en sortir, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Il va aux réunions de famille, boit un verre avec ses collègues, fait des travaux de plomberie chez sa vieille voisine. S'il fait un effort, il arrive presque à sourire, d'une espèce de rictus défait qui arrive à tromper tout le monde sauf lui. Quelquefois, il fait un détour par le parc cet regarde les enfants jouer à l'ombre des arbres, petites silhouettes tristement familières qu'il finit toujours par fuir sans demander son reste.

Nick va voir un psychologue, une seule fois, parce que la séance est offerte par la police et que sa mère insiste pour qu'il y aille. Il faut le croire quand il dit qu'il essaie, mais ça ne marche juste pas. Parler rend presque les choses pires, le force à imaginer le visage de Sarah tordu par la douleur, Caleb qui pleure au fond de son berceau et l'ombre du tueur dans sa maison.

Au fond de lui, il sait qu'aller de l'avant est impossible. Il n'est pas de ceux qui se relèvent face à ça. Il n'a pas la force de laisser Sarah et Caleb reposer en paix dans leurs cercueils, pas le pouvoir d'accepter ce qui s'est passé.

Alors il gémit des malédictions entre les bouffées de ses cigarettes et il compte les jours depuis le drame.

-oOo-

L'assassin s'appelle Harry Morrison. Il a dix-sept ans, des yeux de junkie et encore de l'acné plein la figure ; ce n'est pas ça qui rendra Nick plus indulgent.

Son avocat essaie de faire valoir une enfance difficile, l'inhibition causée par la drogue et une légère déficience mentale. Au moins, ce connard a eu la décence de plaider coupable : en même temps vu le nombre impressionnant de preuves contre lui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Les heures passent et quand on en arrive à évoquer le très jeune âge du criminel, Nick se lève.

‒ Mon fils n'avait que trois mois. Alors votre jeunesse vous pouvez vous la...

Son avocat a juste le temps de le forcer à se rasseoir avant qu'il ne commence à cracher des insultes à la face du monde. On lui dit qu'il doit respecter les droits de Morrison et se taire le temps de la plaidoirie, mais ça fait deux mois que Nick vit comme un fantôme parmi les vivants et ça fait un moment que plus rien ne compte.

Le tribunal semble diluer le temps plus encore que ne le fait le cimetière. Il a du mal à rester immobile sur le banc des plaignants, ses doigts enserrant l'alliance de Sarah qu'il porte désormais comme un talisman.

Au final, Morrison est condamné à mort.

Nick ne s'en sent même pas heureux.

-oOo-

Les cauchemars ne viennent pas tout de suite. Au début, après le procès, ses nuits ont le vide gris et pâle que seul l'alcool permet d'atteindre. Nick ne sait même pas s'il dort vraiment lorsqu'il ferme les yeux le soir pour les rouvrir au matin. Pour ce qu'il en sait, les quelques heures qui passent sous ses paupières pourraient tout aussi bien n'être rien d'autre qu'un jeu du temps, une petite merveille de cruauté qui l'éloigne pas à pas de ces _hier_ au bonheur fantôme.

Mais au fond, quelle importance ? Une seconde ou un siècle seront toujours un Enfer à traverser, maintenant qu'il doit aller au cimetière pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à sa femme.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment, quelque chose change ‒ le choc qui s'estompe ou une connerie de ce genre, il faudra demander son avis au psychologue qu'il n'a pas revu depuis des mois‒ et les rêves déroulent leur fil dans le dédale de sa tête.

Nick respire le sang dans la blancheur des draps ‒ et qu'importe que ce ne soit pas ceux de ce soir-là, les squelettes au placard n'ont pas ce genre de scrupules ‒ il écoute Sarah fredonner "Stairway to Heaven" en modulant les paroles sur un rythme mortuaire. Elle lui manque à la manière d'un membre fantôme, amputée mais bizarrement présente, douloureuse, atrocement douce quand elle lui hurle qu'il aurait pu la sauver. Caleb pleure derrière la porte de la chambre jaune, les couteaux dansent dans le couloir, _pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, pourquoi tu nous as laissés mourir ?_

Au réveil il est comme ces presque-noyés qui trouvent à l'air un goût acide quand on leur sort la tête de l'eau.

-oOo-

Puis, un soir, le Diable vient.

La nuit du sept août 2008 restera toujours dans sa mémoire : à moitié une plaie noire cicatrisée de travers et à moitié la porte vers un nouveau départ. Ce soir-là, dans l'obscurité de la chambre conjugale, Lucifer lui chante des vérités si vraies qu'elles ont l'air de mensonges. S'il y a du faux là-dedans, Nick ne veut pas le voir ; cette revanche contre le Dieu qui lui a enlevé Caleb et Sarah est une offrande trop douce pour être refusée.

(Et Nick avait encore trop de capacité à espérer en vain à cette époque-là pour penser aux conséquences de ses actes)

Il aimerait qu'on se souviennent qu'il a dit oui pour eux ‒ pas pour de l'argent ou des filles ou n'importe quoi d'autre ‒ juste pour eux. S'il a vendu le monde par amour et c'est son plus grand Crime.

 _Oui._

Et à partir de là, tout change.

* * *

 **En espérant que cette mise en bouche vous a donné envie de continuer, même si c'est centré sur un personnage vraiment pas mis en avant dans la série. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews !**


	2. Première partie

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour la suite de cette histoire. Au programme : Lucifer et la première apparition des Winchester.**

 **J'aime beaucoup Luci, mais il va avoir quelques moments en mode trouduc. (C'est pas un ange pour rien)**

* * *

 **The man who sold the world**

 **Première partie**

* * *

We passed upon the stair  
 _Nous avons passé les escaliers_  
We spoke of was and when  
 _Nous avons parlé de quand et où_  
Although I wasn't there  
 _Bien que je n'aie pas été là_  
He said I was his friend  
 _Il disait que j'étais son ami_  
Which came as a surprise.  
 _Cela vint comme une surprise_  
I spoke into his eyes  
 _Je lui ai dit droit dans les yeux_  
I thought you died alone  
 _J'ai pensé que tu étais mort_  
A long long time ago  
 _Il y a très très longtemps_

* * *

La première chose que Nick sent, c'est la chaleur.

Tout en lui se met à brûler : des flammes invisibles courent sur sa peau, un magma divin gargouille au creux de son ventre, des langues de feu calcinent ses os. Il sent la torche de Lucifer qui le dévore de l'intérieur, déchirant ses entrailles avec une férocité que seules des entités supérieures doivent pouvoir posséder. Il se demande si sa mort est prévue dans l'équation ; pas que ça le dérange mais il aurait préféré être prévenu. Il en a marre qu'on lui cache les petits caractères sur le grand contrat de sa vie.

La deuxième chose, c'est le froid.

C'est comme un fleuve gelé qui dévale ses veines, tandis que le givre durcit son épiderme et que son esprit éclate en mille éclats de glace. Il sent la morsure du gel sur son corps, claire, pure, presque chirurgicale et c'est comme avoir l'hiver tout entier qui se déchaine sous sa peau. Nick veut bien croire que l'enfer est fait de glace quand cette dernière colore sa peau d'un bleu maladif.

Cette fois-ci, il croit vraiment qu'il va mourir ; mais non, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas son destin.

La troisième chose, c'est le calme.

Un océan de paix, immense et serein. Rien autour de lui ; juste le néant et la sensation de flotter dans un lieu où ni le passé, ni le présent n'ont d'importance. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas à appréhender ce qu'ils voient : il n'y a même pas de couleur, sinon un blanc infini qui donne l'impression de se résorber sur lui-même.

Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble la vie d'un réceptacle du Diable ? C'est… inattendu, à défaut d'être douloureux. Peut-être pourra-t-il s'en contenter. Il a déjà fait avec pire. (Les sang sur ses draps, les cris derrière la porte, _c'est trop réel pour être seulement des rêves_ )

Et puis, le vide commence à se transformer. Nick a la sensation de l'herbe tendre sous ses pieds, la douceur du printemps sur sa peau, une légère brise dans ses cheveux. Un paysage se dessine sous ses yeux, fait de pelouses ensoleillées et de ciel bleu. Quelques arbres agitent leurs branches paresseuses et au dessus le ciel se couvre d'un bleu absolu.

‒ Nick ! Nick, nous sommes là !

Il se retourne brusquement et son souffle se coupe.

Sarah est là, assise sur une nappe de pique-nique. Caleb joue juste à côté d'elle, empilant ses peluches pour former une pyramide bancale mais adorable. Le parc se dresse autour d'eux dans toute sa verdure printanière, avec ses grands-mères bien installées sur leurs bancs, ses enfants qui courent partout en hurlant et ses adolescents qui se bécotent à l'ombre des arbres.

‒ Viens, Nick, viens !, continue Sarah en agitant la main vers lui. Caleb veut que tu joues avec lui !

Ça a tout d'un rêve ‒ d'ailleurs ç'en est sûrement un ‒ mais Nick s'en fiche pas mal.

Il se met à courir vers la nappe de pique-nique, manque de trébucher une ou mille fois et s'agenouille auprès de sa femme, tremblant de tous les membres de son pauvre corps. C'est la première fois depuis trop longtemps qu'il les voit sans les associer à des images mortifères : ça lui avait bien trop manqué.

‒ Est-ce que c'est réel ?, souffle-t-il en osant une caresse timide sur la joue de Sarah.

‒ Non, Nick, répond-t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va disparaitre. _Je ne suis pas le méchant de cette histoire, je te l'ai déjà dit._

 _Bon Dieu_ , il s'est damné pour ce sourire, pour ces fossettes rieuses et cette tendresse dissimulée sous une frange de cils noirs. Et peu importe que tout ça soit une illusion créée par le Diable en personne pour qu'il le laisse utiliser son corps : il n'a jamais osé espérer les revoir un jour alors toute occasion est bonne à prendre.

Quand Caleb se met à gazouiller au milieu de ses jouets et que Sarah se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, Nick se dit que le Paradis ne peut pas être meilleur que ça.

-oOo-

Pour une fois ‒ et c'est sans doute une première dans l'histoire de l'humanité en général et la sienne en particulier ‒ le bonheur semble être bien parti pour durer quelques éternités.

Nick redécouvre avec une espèce d'étonnement mélancolique le bruit de son propre rire : il est haut et bruyant, assurément différent du ricanement à demi étranglé qui en avait pris la place. Il est toujours un peu surpris de l'entendre surgir lorsqu'il joue avec Caleb ou qu'il plaisante avec Sarah. C'est un peu comme allumer la lumière dans une pièce obscure et se rendre compte qu'il y avait dedans une infinité de choses dont on avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence.

 _Merci_ , pense-t-il de toute son âme. _Merci_ , _merci_ , _merci_.

Le temps passe, d'une certaine façon. Le printemps ensoleillé laisse la place à un été radieux, qui lui-même conduit à un hiver d'une pureté sans pareille. Le parc est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige sur laquelle Nick et Caleb élèvent une foule de bonshommes de neige.

Le ciel a une pureté qu'il n'avait jamais vue ; une nuance de bleu qu'aucun nuage ne vient altérer, si claire qu'on pourrait presque la confondre avec du blanc. Sans doute Lucifer n'a-t-il jamais vu la Terre sous la neige : son monde a une beauté étrange, déconnectée de la réalité. La neige n'est pas froide, juste fraiche, la nuit est à peine sombre et Caleb ne parait jamais vieillir malgré le passage des saisons. Ce sont des différences qui rappellent que tout ici n'est qu'une douce illusion.

Ça ne dérange pas Nick ; le monde réel n'a plus rien à lui offrir depuis longtemps, alors à quoi bon se soucier de tels détails ?

-oOo-

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Bien sûr, il fallait que quelque chose fissure ce joli coin de Paradis, fracasse son bonheur avec violence et le ramène à la triste réalité.

Nick s'est attiré la colère divine, c'est un fait avéré.

(Ou alors, il n'est tout simplement pas fait pour être heureux)

Il ne sait même pas très bien comment ça arrive. D'un seul coup, il est arraché aux doux bras de son épouse et c'est la nuit tout autour, il y a une atroce douleur dans son front, une femme le fixe avec de grands yeux terrifiés, un homme pointe un vieux colt sur sa tête et la douleur est atroce et il va _mourir_.

Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Lucifer ne reprenne la main, mais c'est suffisant pour détruire le monde parfait dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

Il passe un long moment prostré au sol, à accuser le coup tandis qu'une force inconnue ‒ Lucifer, réalisera-t-il plus tard, quand son âme aura cessé de trembler sous la force de l'agression ‒ colmate impatiemment les brèches ouvertes dans son esprit. Nick finit par rouvrir les yeux mais la confiance aveugle qu'il avait auparavant s'est effritée.

Désormais, chaque mot qui sort de la bouche de Sarah a un goût de mensonge, les rires de Caleb sont presque inaudibles et le parc a des allures de décor de théâtre. Ce qu'il avait autrefois trouvé beau devient dérangeant, à l'image de l'être dont il a accepté la présence discrète mais néanmoins constante.

C'est terrifiant, la manière dont le Diable semble transpirer à travers tous les pores de cette illusion de bonheur maintenant que Nick a cessé de se voiler la face. Il se cache dans les lèvres de Sarah, dans les petits poings potelés de Caleb, dans les silhouettes fantômes qui hantent le parc sous des visages humains. Lucifer est partout quand on apprend à regarder, et Nick sent le doute qui coule le long de son dos comme le fait l'angoisse.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

C'est atroce, parce qu'il se rend soudain compte qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que Lucifer fait de ce qu'il a accepté de lui céder. Le Diable lui a assuré de sa volonté de confronter Dieu, mais pour ce qu'il en sait, son corps pourrait tout aussi bien danser la macarena en costume lapin sur la coupole du Taj Mahal.

 _Et_ lui _, qu'est-ce qu'il_ _a fait ?_

Voici la question à cinq mille dollars, n'est-ce pas ? Nick a été inconscient de l'oublier mais il a vendu son âme au _Diable_. Un Diable aux paroles douces et franches, qui n'a absolument rien de commun avec ce qu'on lui a enseigné quand il allait au catéchisme, certes, mais un Diable quand même. Alors que s'est-il passé durant son séjour idyllique ? _Qu'est-ce que Lucifer a fait ?_

Nick n'a qu'un seul indice : le bref instant durant lequel il a repris le contrôle de son esprit. Cette fraction de seconde où, entre les mailles de la douleur, il a aperçu deux visages humains bien réels.

L'homme, il ne s'en rappelle pas très bien. Grand, le visage barbouillé de résolution et de colère. L'air de vouloir protéger le monde entier tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Nick ne l'a pas vraiment vu, avec l'impact de la balle qui lui bousillait le front et la douleur qui ravageait sa conscience.

(Il tenait le colt, c'est tout ce dont il arrive à se souvenir)

La femme, c'est une autre histoire. D'une manière qu'il ne peut pas expliquer, ses yeux au brun mêlé de vert se sont incrustés sous ses paupières. C'est stupide, car il serait bien incapable de reconnaitre les traits de son visage au milieu d'une foule. Mais ses yeux ? Sans aucun doute.

Il se souvient qu'elle avait peur. De quoi ? De Lucifer ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Avec Nick, il s'était montré si pas chaleureux, au moins aimable. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Il veut savoir. Il _doit_ savoir.

-oOo-

Ça lui prend du temps de comprendre comment faire, mais au bout d'un moment, Nick parvient à trouver un moyen d'accéder à l'extérieur.

C'est une porte à moitié rongée par le temps, seulement retenue par les chambranles qui la relient à l'entrée d'un petit abri de jardin soigneusement dissimulé dans un bosquet touffu. Nick ne sait pas si c'est Lucifer qui essaie de l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il est advenu de son corps ou si c'est lui-même qui a décidé d'éloigner son seul accès vers la réalité. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Quand il actionne la poignée rouillée, le parc tout entier se met à trembler, à frémir comme une image déréglée sur l'écran d'une télévision. Un instant Nick craint que tout disparaisse s'il continue sur sa lancée, mais ensuite l'illusion se stabilise et tout redevient normal.

Si ce n'est que Sarah est là, avec Caleb dans ses bras et les yeux soulignés de terreur.

‒ Nick ? Nick, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Nous sommes heureux, ici…

‒ Ce n'est pas… Vous n'êtes pas réels, Sarah, tente-t-il d'expliquer à cette silhouette qui n'est pas vraiment sa femme mais qui y ressemble tellement. Je… C'était magnifique, je t'assure.

‒ Ça l'est encore Nick. Il faut juste que tu reviennes. Ne va pas là-bas : il n'y a rien pour toi, de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Elle a les yeux pleins de douceur, de sollicitude et _d'amour_ et c'est horrible la manière dont ça lui fend le cœur, à Nick, de la laisser derrière.

‒ Je dois savoir, murmure-t-il autant pour elle que pour lui-même. Je dois savoir si ça en vaut la peine.

Il se dépêche de pousser la porte avant que la trahison peinte sur le visage de sa femme ne le convainque de rester.

-oOo-

Il y a du bruit partout.

Nick tremble sous l'avalanche d'informations en tout genre qui tourbillonnent dans son cerveau, filant à toute allure le long de ses neurones monopolisés par l'esprit millénaire de Lucifer. Il y a des milliers de noms, d'histoires, de pensées, de souvenirs, de projets qui se pressent contre les parois de son crâne sans jamais s'arrêter, si nombreux qu'il pense en devenir fou.

C'est presque par réflexe qu'il coupe les ponts, s'isolant dans un petit coin de sa propre tête, hébété comme un bébé au jour de sa naissance. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, les oreilles bouchées et les yeux clos, et décide de ne pas bouger avant une ou deux éternités.

Son isolation dure un moment, sans doute ; il ne sait pas, le temps ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ici. Dans tous les cas, c'est la voix de Sarah qui le réveille, empreinte d'une dureté qui prouve bien qu'elle n'appartient pas à son épouse disparue.

‒ Tu ne pouvais pas juste rester dans ton joli rêve, n'est-ce pas ?, siffle Lucifer. Tu ne pouvais pas être heureux dans un petit monde sans histoires, non, il fallait que tu le quittes…

‒ C'était le plus beau monde qui ait jamais existé, avoue-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

‒ La réalité n'a plus rien à t'offrir depuis longtemps, Nick, lui assène sèchement le Diable.

‒ Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Ce que vous faites avec mon corps. Vous avez dit que vous alliez confronter Dieu…

‒ Et je le ferai.

‒ Bien sûr que vous le ferez. Je veux juste voir comment.

Il y a une espèce de silence qui plane dans l'air, pendant ce qui semble être une phase de réflexion pour Lucifer. Et enfin, sa réponse claque :

‒ D'accord. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

Immédiatement, Nick est comme projeté en avant. Il accueille avec stupéfaction le retour de ses sensations : l'odeur du souffre dans l'air, un goût de sang sur sa langue, le bruit de conversations autour de lui, la prise de sa main sur un objet lourd, et un nouveau décor qui se dresse devant ses yeux.

C'est un entrepôt désaffecté, à en juger par la saleté qui y règne. Lucifer est debout comme un prophète au milieu d'une foule de visages adorateurs ; des démons, comprend Nick, soudain armé d'une connaissance qu'il n'avait pas avant. L'un d'entre eux est agenouillé, les bras tendus au-dessus d'un vase à la blancheur indécente au milieu de la crasse ambiante, le regard enfiévré et du sang perlant de ses poignets.

Lucifer lève l'objet qu'il tient en main ‒ une coupe, constate Nick, délicatement forgée dans le métal le plus blanc qu'il ait jamais vu ‒ et le plonge dans le vase pour y récolter un peu du liquide carmin. Le sang est d'un rouge profond, presque inhumain, et Nick sent la puissance tordue qui en émane.

Quand il coule dans sa gorge, c'est comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Des milliers de désirs qui grouillent dans son œsophage, des envies noires qui viennent tapisser son estomac, un feu sombre qui envahit son corps tout entier. Il sent un monde de puissance brute qui coule dans ses veines et c'est horrible et il adore ça, c'est trop et il n'en a pas assez.

Nick pensait être le roi de la contradiction depuis la mort de sa famille et le vide à ses côtés, mais là c'est quelque chose de pire encore.

‒ Ça suffit, gronde Lucifer.

Il lui faut plus et plus encore, toujours, _toujours_ plus.

‒ ÇA SUFFIT !

Brusquement, Nick ne sent plus aucun goût dans sa bouche, plus rien sinon un souvenir aigre et confus. Il lui faut tout ce qui lui reste de volonté pour ne pas hurler son manque de toute la force de ses cordes vocales jusqu'à s'en faire éclater les organes. Au lieu de ça, il étrangle un gémissement que Lucifer parvient évidemment à entendre et s'attire une remarque aussi méprisante que sarcastique :

‒ Bien sûr. Les humains comme toi ne peuvent pas résister aux effets du sang de démon. J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça… Sam a au moins eu la capacité de résister un peu, au début… Mais tout le monde n'est pas Samantha Winchester, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ressemble presque à de l'amour, la façon dont il prononce ce nom. De l'amour tordu et bizarrement inapproprié, mais de l'amour quand même.

Nick entend "Sam" et il entend _mon véritable vaisseau_ , _mon autre moitié_ , **_mienne_**.

Il entend "Sam" et il voit deux yeux bruns mêlés de vert pleins de toute la terreur du monde.

 _C'est donc elle ?_

-oOo-

Après ça, le Diable lui coupe l'accès au goût et à l'odorat. C'est très désagréable mais Nick s'en accommode, trop heureux de pouvoir disposer de ses autres sens.

Il contemple le ballet des démons, les coupes de sang qui montent à sa bouche mais dont il ne sent rien, les déplacements instantanés aux quatre coins des États-Unis.

Il effleure parfois, en serrant de trop près la grâce de l'ange, des images auxquelles le temps à donné des bords cornés ; un jardin vert et immense où résonnent chants et rires, accompagnés de sensations douces et réconfortantes. (Bien longtemps après, il comprendra qu'il s'agissait certainement du Paradis)

Il voit aussi les massacres que Lucifer sème derrière lui. Il voit le sang ‒ humain, cette fois-ci, douloureusement humain ‒ il voit la guerre, la mort, la famine et la maladie, il voit les atrocités commises au nom d'un Dieu toujours absent et il se demande à quel moment il a commencé à penser que tout ça était une bonne chose.

 _C'est ta faute_ , murmure une voix à son oreille, perfidement semblable à celle de Sarah. _C'est toi qui a fait ça, c'est toi qui a vendu ce monde_.

Nick n'a jamais voulu ça, mais le destin s'en est pas mal fichu, cette fois-ci comme toutes les précédentes. Il voudrait crier mais Lucifer sait comment étouffer ses hurlements, quand il ne le renvoie pas tout simplement dans le parc de Pike Creek. Heureusement, s'en échapper n'est pas si difficile, maintenant que Nick connait la sortie, et il arrive à garder contact avec l'extérieur.

Quand les démons déclenchent des boucheries autour de lui et que la chair se met à saigner sous ses mains, il se réfugie sur le seuil de la porte, la gardant juste assez entrouverte pour être sûr que le Diable ne l'enferme pas à nouveau dans un nouveau rêve hors du temps. C'est une position inconfortable mais c'est le mieux qu'il ait à sa disposition alors Nick fait avec.

Parfois, quelques bonnes nouvelles viennent éclairer son présent ; et souvent elles sont associées au nom des Winchester. Le frère et la sœur arrivent à vaincre la Famine et la Prostituée de Babylone, comme ils sont parvenus à percer le jeu vicieux de la Guerre. Dans ces moments-là, Nick se dit qu'ils pourraient bien réussir à arrêter l'Apocalypse et réparer le péché qu'il a commis en laissant Lucifer entrer.

‒ Tu me blesses, Nick. Je ne mens pas, tu le sais bien.

Lucifer a presque l'air sincère quand il s'adresse à lui ainsi. Seulement, il y a une réserve dans ses mots, comme si cette sympathie était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre et que le Diable ne faisait que s'entrainer à les prononcer. Alors Nick rétorque, l'amertume au bout des lèvres :

‒ Non, vous vous contentez de choisir quelles vérités vous seront les plus utiles.

‒ Ce n'était pas une erreur d'accepter d'être mon vaisseau.

Si. Si, ç'en était une. Nick n'a jamais voulu l'Apocalypse : jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus noirs. Il y a des millions de types comme lui sur cette Terre, de jolies femmes comme Sarah, de petits enfants comme Caleb, de parents comme ceux qu'il a connus, d'amis comme ceux qu'il a eus, et aucun d'entre eux ne mérite ce qui s'est abattu sur le monde par sa faute.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le Paradis qui est pavé de bonnes intentions.

-oOo-

Il y a un jour, un seul, où Nick sent une brèche s'ouvrir dans le contrôle de Lucifer.

Ils sont dans un hôtel de luxe bizarrement situé au bord d'une autoroute perdue et le Diable s'est amusé à massacrer proprement la petite bande de dieux païens qui y tenaient un séminaire. Comme d'habitude Nick se tient loin, mais quelque chose le fait revenir à la surface.

Lucifer est heureux. Pas d'une manière froide et cruelle, comme celle qu'il affiche à chaque tête humaine qui tombe, non : c'est une véritable euphorie qui traverse son esprit, pleine de soulagement et de nostalgie.

La cause de son bonheur se tient face à lui, lame à la main mais bien vivant, entouré d'une lumière que seuls les archanges peuvent produire. Il a des yeux d'or en fusion, un grain de malice dans le regard et une espèce de grâce juvénile que Lucifer a perdue depuis longtemps.

Le Diable dit "Gabriel" et Nick entend _petit frère_ , _tu m'as tellement manqué_ , _je t'aime_ , _je t'aime_ , **_je t'aime_**.

Ç'en est presque douloureux de voir le plus jeune des archanges s'opposer à son frère, refuser de lui apporter un soutien que Lucifer désire plus que tout et faire s'échapper une déesse indienne aux mains sanglantes en même temps que la fratrie Winchester au lieu de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

Samantha et Dean jettent un regard désolé à la scène qui débute sous leurs yeux, comme s'ils savaient comment tout cela va se terminer. Nick voudrait leur hurler de le sauver lui aussi, de l'emmener loin de cet ange déchu qui le garde prisonnier et il tente de capter les yeux pleins de peur de Sam, mais la jeune femme n'est pas assez folle pour chercher quoi que ce soit dans les iris glacés du Diable.

 _S'il te plait, je sais que je l'ai mérité mais aidez-moi, je veux qu'il sorte, je ne sais pas comment faire, aidez-moi, **aidez-moi**._

Mais les Winchester s'enfuient et avec eux une bonne partie de ses espoirs.

Gabriel plaide la cause de l'humanité et Nick a un instant l'espoir qu'il réussisse à convaincre son frère, jusqu'à ce que Lucifer lâche son dernier avertissement :

‒ Mon frère, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

Ses mots ont le ton de la supplique et de la _peur_ , peur de ce qui, dans un monde meilleur, aurait pu être évité, mais qui est immanquablement destiné à se produire.

‒ Personne ne nous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, répond Gabriel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Diable serre son petit frère dans une dernière étreinte, ses yeux verrouillés dans le regard mourant de Gabriel et Nick sait qu'ils ont définitivement perdu ce combat.

La douleur de Lucifer éclate avec la puissance d'une bombe nucléaire : c'est un torrent d'émotions incontrôlable qui détruit tout sur son passage. Il ne faut qu'une moitié de seconde à Nick pour se décider à galoper vers les failles qui se sont créées : une folle tentative de s'échapper de la prison qu'est devenue son corps. Il croit réussir, un instant, mais une étreinte glacée vient rageusement couper son élan.

‒ TIENS-TOI TRANQUILLE, MISÉRABLE INSECTE !, rugit le Diable. J'AI ENCORE _BESOIN_ DE TOI !

L'humain tente de lutter mais Lucifer est trop fort, malgré la souffrance qui le lacère de l'intérieur. Il y a le vaisseau de Gabriel qui git au sol, les bras en croix et l'empreinte de ses ailes brûlée dans la moquette hors de prix, tandis que la gorge du Diable s'agite sous la pression des sanglots.

Satan _pleure_ et ses larmes ont la brillance et le poids des diamants.

-oOo-

Il faut beaucoup de temps au Diable pour digérer ce meurtre-là. Sans doute est-ce normal : personne ne sort vraiment indemne d'un fratricide. Ou du moins personne qui ait tant de capacité à aimer et haïr que cet ange déchu auquel Nick s'est enchainé. C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais les massacres deviennent soudain moins fréquents, tandis que Lucifer se mure dans un silence pensif.

De son côté, Nick aussi a des choses auxquelles réfléchir. Des choses qui ont de grands yeux verts, de longs cheveux bruns et assurément plus de bon sens que lui quand il s'agit de considérer le fait d'être le vaisseau de Satan.

Samantha Winchester est belle, intelligente et forte d'une façon qui lui rappelle douloureusement sa propre expérience. Et elle est son seul espoir. C'est la pensée la moins rationnelle que Nick ait jamais eu, mais il s'y accroche avec la force des désespérés. Elle peut l'aider : c'est une chasseuse, elle a déjà eu affaire à des situations aussi tendues que celle qu'il est en train de vivre. Peut-être qu'elle et son frère arriveront à faire sortir Lucifer ? Après tout, sans corps, il ne peut rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui faut un vaisseau puisqu'il est toujours un ange ; C'est une des informations que Nick a réussi à glaner en laissant sa conscience dériver contre celle du Diable.

Lucifer a besoin d'un vaisseau et ce vaisseau c'est Sam. Ce qui veut dire que les Winchester vont forcément recroiser sa route à un moment donné. Et là… là Nick fera ce qu'il pourra pour leur demander de l'aide.

Que peut-il faire d'autre ?

-oOo-

Cependant, lorsque Nick revoit enfin les beaux yeux verts de Sam, c'est dans un contexte qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

‒ Je suis là pour dire _oui_.

Sam va dire oui. Sam va se donner, se vendre, tout ça pour une vie tranquille avec ses parents et son frère, loin de ce monde qu'elle avait passé sa vie à préserver. Nick voudrait hurler, déchirer sa propre chair pour lui crier de ne pas faire ça, _merde, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça, Sam, reprends-toi, ne nous abandonne pas, je t'en prie !_

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il a commencé à placer autant de confiance en une inconnue qui ne doit certainement penser que du mal de lui ‒ à moins qu'elle n'ait simplement aucune idée de son existence, ce qui est tout aussi probable ‒ mais le fait est que la mémoire millénaire de Lucifer est une source de preuves proche de l'inépuisable. Nick a vu Sam sauver des gens toute sa vie, certes à travers les yeux de démons, mais quand même, ce n'est pas rien. Alors il avait espéré. Il avait eu _foi_ en elle.

Apparemment, il s'est encore une fois trompé.

S'il le pouvait il déchirerait sa propre chair jusqu'à ce que son âme émerge à l'air libre pour enfin pouvoir la conjurer de réfléchir et trouver un autre moyen. Mais le contrôle de Lucifer est plus écrasant que jamais. Le Diable se tient sur le qui-vive, attentif au moindre mouvement de molécule dans un rayon de trente kilomètres tout en focalisant son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui.

‒ Et si on arrêtait les répliques de feuilleton à deux sous, Sam ?

Et là, Nick se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Lucifer est trop sur la réserve, malgré le déluge de joie qui a inondé son esprit depuis que Sam a lancé le mot béni. ( _Mon vaisseau, mon autre moitié, **mienne**_ ) Le Diable devrait s'être jeté sur son vaisseau immédiatement après avoir entendu son consentement.

‒ Je sais que vous avez les bagues.

Les bagues.

Oh, Nick se sent tellement _con_.

Sam a tenu les promesses qu'elle avait faites au monde ; si elle est venue, le _oui_ aux lèvres et prête à se livrer, c'est uniquement pour tenter un dernier coup de poker. Nick voudrait se trainer à ses pieds pour la remercier d'être prête à faire ça pour ce monde pourri, sombre et bancal qui est le leur.

‒ Je dis **_oui_** , répète la jeune femme avec dans ses yeux une lueur sauvage de défi. Et _Dieu_ , ça ne devrait pas être permis, cette manière qu'a le cœur de Nick de cogner contre ses côtes quand elle se dresse ainsi, prête à tout risquer pour un avenir meilleur. Ça ne devrait pas mais ça le fait, indubitablement.

L'instant d'après, la pièce est illuminée de partout, noyant dans une profonde clarté blanche le visage horrifié de Dean, les corps des démons à terre et les yeux verts de Samantha.

La dernière pensée de Nick avant l'inconscience est _j'ai confiance en toi, Sam_.

* * *

Oh no, not me  
 _Oh non, pas moi_  
We never lost control  
 _Nous n'avons jamais perdu le contrôle_  
You're face to face  
 _Tu es face à face_  
With The Man Who Sold The World  
 _Avec l'homme qui a vendu le monde_


	3. Deuxième partie

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Telle un monstre qui n'aurait pas encore croisé le chemin des Winchester, cette fiction est toujours en vie. Oui, je sais, c'est difficile à croire.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du délai d'update, voici l'arrivée d'un personnage que j'adore personnellement, et qui devrait mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans cette intrigue placée sous le signe du pathos.**

* * *

 **The man who sold the world**

 **Deuxième partie**

* * *

I laughed and shook his hand  
 _J'ai ri et serré sa main_ ,  
And made my way back home  
 _Et repris le chemin de chez moi_  
I searched for form and land  
 _J'ai cherché au loin une forme et une terre_  
For years and years I roamed  
 _Pendant des années et des années j'ai erré_

* * *

 _Biiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiip biiiiiiip._

-oOo-

 _Biiiip biiiip biiiip._

‒ … m… sss … an…

-oOo-

 _Bip bip bip bip bip._

‒ …sieur ? Vous …tendez ?

Chaud. Blanc. L'air sent l'antiseptique et la stérilisation. Il y a la sensation de draps couvrant son corps et un brouhaha diffus autour de lui, duquel s'échappent quelques mots épars.

‒ …sieur, tout … bien… sécurité …vous ?

Nick a quelque chose dans sa gorge qui lui injecte un oxygène au goût médicamenteux. Il a mal. L'odeur de sang est partout, aigre et vorace comme les démons savent si bien l'être. Sa vue est brouillée, désaxée selon des variables qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Quelqu'un a posé une main sur son bras : c'est seulement la paume d'un homme, calleuse et à peine appuyée, mais son contact crée une intense sensation de brûlure sur sa peau.

‒ …va bien, monsieur. Tout va bien. Calmez-vous.

Il a mal, mal comme l'enfer, mal comme tout, _non, ça ne va pas bien_.

Il a Lucifer sous sa peau, Lucifer dans son sang, Lucifer sur la cornée de ses yeux, Lucifer comme un cinquième membre et qui s'est soudain arraché de lui avec à peine plus qu'une simple grimace d'inconfort. Nick ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point l'ange déchu avait infiltré sa grâce dans toutes les molécules de son corps avant qu'il ne parte au loin.

Une aiguille exagérément fine lui transperce l'épiderme. Le monde se trouble et l'instant d'après, ses yeux se ferment sur le noir.

-oOo-

Quand Nick se réveille, il est seul. Et la douleur a disparu.

Cette fois-ci, sa vision a retrouvé un semblant de stabilité. La lumière lui brûle quelques instants la rétine avant de lentement revenir à quelque chose de supportable, le laissant découvrir une chambre aux murs froids et clairs.

Ses yeux remontent le long de la perfusion fichée dans la chair de son bras, avant de parcourir l'enchevêtrement de bandages et attelles qui recouvrent son corps. Quelque chose l'empêche de réfléchir clairement ‒ sans doute un quelconque sédatif qu'on a dû lui injecter ‒ mais il s'acharne à aligner le plus de pensées cohérentes qu'il peut.

Un hôpital. Il est dans un hôpital. Les murs sont pareils que ceux entre lesquels Caleb est né ; ce jaune pâle à la douceur glaciale qui n'a décidemment sa place nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Nick ne voit personne mais il y a un vague bruit diffus qui provient du côté de la pièce où se trouve la porte. Une conversation. S'il pouvait…

Il essaie de se redresser mais ses membres sont parcourus par une atroce vague de souffrance qui le scie en deux, le poussant à retomber sur ses draps synthétiques. Il tente d'appeler au secours mais le seul bruit qui arrive à passer la barrière de ses lèvres est un gémissement rauque dont on pourrait douter qu'il provienne d'un être humain.

Heureusement, c'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvre. Elle révèle la silhouette osseuse d'une femme en blouse blanche, suivie de près par un infirmier. Nick gémit à nouveau, les suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à oublier le feu sanglant qui bat dans ses veines et la soudaine nausée qui prend sa gorge.

‒ McBean !, commande la femme. Morphine, vite !

Immédiatement, l'homme saisit une seringue, tandis que le docteur se penche sur son patient. Sa voix a le ton tendre de ceux qui veulent le bien de leur prochain, teinté du rauque qui vient avec l'âge et les désillusions.

‒ Monsieur ? Je suis le docteur Szewick, je m'occupe de vous. Dites-moi où vous avez mal.

Nick tente de parler mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge, écorchent l'intérieur de sa trachée et tombent comme des pierres au fond de son estomac. Des points noirs viennent à nouveau danser en périphérie de sa vision, jusqu'à ce que la sensation désormais familière d'une aiguille dans sa chair ne lui injecte un antidouleur bienvenu.

‒ Où suis-je ?, demande-t-il une fois son souffle revenu.

‒ Le Henry Ford Hospital, à Détroit. On vous a trouvé dans un squat abandonné, avec plusieurs hémorragies internes importantes et la peau écorchée de partout. Ça faisait des mois qu'on vous maintenait sous sédatifs pour pouvoir vous soigner correctement.

Elle marque une pause, puis continue en esquissant un sourire fatigué :

‒ Je… Je n'y croyais plus vraiment, je vous avoue. Vous êtes un miraculé, Monsieur.

Nick murmure :

‒ Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

Il croit aux anges et aux démons, en Lucifer et Saint Michel, et plus que tout, il croit en les Winchester, mais en ce dieu absent depuis trop longtemps, cette figure imperturbable qui a commandé l'apocalypse comme on demande un supplément de de frites avec son burger ? Non, définitivement non. Pour lui, le Seigneur est mort et s'il ne l'est pas, s'il a laissé ses fils saigner sa Création sans rien faire, alors Nick ne veut pas le connaitre.

‒ Chacun ses croyances, lui répond le docteur Szewick. Je ne suis pas là pour mener ce genre de débat. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous alliez bien.

Nick n'en dirait pas tant, au vu de la douleur qu'il sent couver sous sa peau, prête à bondir au moindre mouvement de sa part. Mais il est vivant et ça devrait lui suffire ; il n'en espérait pas tant.

Le médecin se redresse, fait signe à l'infirmier de la suivre et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre en lançant :

‒ On vous fera passer quelques tests demain, quand vous aurez récupéré un peu. En attendant, essayez de dormir, même si la douleur risque de revenir.

‒ Attendez ! Juste… quel jour on est ?

‒ Le 6 mai 2010. Ça fait presque six mois que vous êtes dans notre service.

Sitôt sa phrase finie, elle se hâte de quitter la pièce, toujours suivie par l'infirmier taciturne. Nick lève les yeux sur le plafond gris et essaie de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur qui s'emballe.

Six mois depuis l'apocalypse et le monde semble toujours tenir en place.

 _Sam ?_

-oOo-

Les hôpitaux ont cette faculté étrange de suspendre le temps dans leurs chambres blanches et leurs couloirs qui étouffent les bruits. Nick n'a aucune idée du nombre de jours qui s'écoulent entre son réveil, les premiers examens ‒ lesquels révèlent l'état déplorable de tous ses organes internes, le "plus grand réseau de cicatrices jamais observé", d'après le docteur Szewick ‒ et l'arrivée de sa mère dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Evelyn Munroe a les yeux perpétuellement rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et son étreinte est la plus forte que puissent offrir ses bras maigres. C'est un crève-cœur de la revoir dans cet état, encore plus quand il écoute la liste infinie de questions qu'elle déroule entre deux sanglots :

‒ Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Nick, où étais-tu ? Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles, même pas un coup de fil, rien ! On t'a cherché pendant presque un an, j'étais folle de panique, les policiers disaient que les chances de te retrouver après tout ce temps étaient presque nulles, et puis j'apprends qu'on t'a identifié dans un hôpital du Michigan ! Oh, mon chéri, après la mort de Sarah j'avais tellement peur que tu aies fait une folie…

Il voudrait lui dire, lui avouer la liste de ses péchés en commençant par "J'ai donné au Diable des pieds pour parcourir la Terre, j'ai laissé le poids de l'Apocalypse tomber sur les épaules d'une femme qui ne le méritait absolument pas mais avait assez de courage pour l'accepter sans broncher, et je regrette, maman, je regrette tout mais les regrets n'ont jamais sauvé personne".

Seulement, elle ne mérite pas ça. Il lui a fait trop de mal en disparaissant sans rien dire pour lui imposer des révélations qu'elle risque de toute façon de ne pas prendre au sérieux.

Alors il la serre dans ses bras et se prépare à rentrer à la maison.

-oOo-

Pike Creek n'a pas vraiment changé depuis son départ. La vieille dame chez qui Nick passait quelques fois par an pour effectuer des travaux de plomberie a été placée dans un home, les voisins d'à côté ont acheté un chiot particulièrement bruyant et le magasin de guitares au coin de la rue s'est fait remplacer par un traiteur italien, mais c'est tout. Une petite banlieue typique, avec sa tranquillité et ses ragots qui courent derrière les haies parfaitement taillées.

Sa mère a tenu à organiser quelque chose pour fêter son retour. Les voisins sont là, ainsi que ses amis et quelques collègues. La maison a été nettoyée par une quelconque âme charitable et la table de la cuisine est jonchées de gâteaux où d'innombrables variations de "Bon retour" se dessinent en écriture sucrée.

C'est étrange de se retrouver là. Nick n'avait pas vu autant de gens dans sa maison depuis la pendaison de crémaillère, il y a huit ans ; c'est un peu comme ressortir de leur carton des vieilles photos issues d'une époque oubliée. Ces personnes, il les a connues toute sa vie, et pourtant aujourd'hui il a du mal à se persuader qu'ils vivent encore dans le même univers.

Il n'y a pas grand-monde ici qui se doute que la fin du monde a failli avoir lieu. Le Delaware a pourtant subi des tempêtes importantes et un début de raz-de-marée durant l'Apocalypse, mais Pike Creek, par un hasard du destin, a été relativement épargnée par les cataclysmes qui secouaient le pays. Qui sait ? Si Lucifer s'est donné la peine de créer un paradis personnel à son vaisseau, alors peut-être qu'il a aussi préservé sa ville natale dans un accès inattendu de magnanimité. Nick ne parierait pas là-dessus, mais le Diable lui a réservé assez de surprises pour rendre cette éventualité crédible.

Au début, les invités se contentent de l'abreuver de nouvelles sur le voisinage. _Est-ce que tu savais, Nick, que la petite Kelly Kline est partie à Washington DC pour faire de la politique, et que Jason Calligan a divorcé de sa quatrième femme, et que…_ Nick écoute attentivement en acceptant avec un sourire poli la bière qu'on verse impitoyablement dans son verre. Ce n'est qu'après la dégustation des tartes que quelqu'un ose enfin lâcher la bombe :

‒ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Nick ?_

Et il ne peut pas répondre à cette question. Pas honnêtement. Ça ne ferait que les persuader définitivement de ce dont certains se doutent déjà : qu'il a totalement pété les plombs après la mort de Sarah et du bébé. Ils ne sont pas totalement loin de la vérité mais leur raconter la jolie petite histoire de Michael et Lucifer ne lui vaudrait rien de plus qu'un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital ‒ psychiatrique, cette fois. Alors autant broder sur la vérité, enterrer son secret avec les cadavres qu'il traine déjà, de toute façon, et leur laisser croire que leur Nick leur est revenu sain et sauf.

‒ Je… J'avais… besoin de… après la mort de Sarah et Caleb… Je devais partir. Ça n'allait pas avec… les souvenirs, la maison, tout… Je suis parti pour réfléchir…

Il passe la soirée à tisser une histoire vague, faite de voyages à travers les états, de longues routes propices à la réflexion et de mauvaises fréquentations. C'est la vérité sans vraiment l'être. Il se surprend à mentir plutôt naturellement à ces gens qu'il aime plus que tout.

Et, bizarrement, les noms de Sarah et Caleb ne font plus si mal quand ils sortent de sa bouche.

-oOo-

La vie reprend un cours plutôt tranquille, faite d'aller-retour entre sa maison et l'agence d'assurances où on a bien voulu le réembaucher malgré sa disparition d'un an et demi. Nick retaille les rosiers chez sa mère, répare la chaudière qui avait commencé à fuiter en son absence et accepte avec des demi-sourires les paroles compatissantes qu'on lui offre.

C'est en examinant le dossier d'un énième client ‒ un étudiant qui veut acheter sa première voiture ‒ que le visage de Sam revient se poser sur sous ses paupières. En fait, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Un an et demi. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu depuis tout ce temps.

Les recherches sur internet ne donnent pas grand-chose. Des avis de recherche de la police, une page MySpace quasiment vide et surtout des articles dans le journal de Stanford. Les photos sont rares mais de toute façon la jeune fille qui y sourit, la tête sur l'épaule d'un certain "Brady" et partageant une accolade avec une "Jessica" ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il connaît de Samantha Winchester. Cette fille se permet de rire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver, et malheureusement elle a tort sur toute la ligne (Nick a lu l'article déniché au hasard dans une Gazette estudiantine de l'époque, il a vu l'appartement en cendres et le corps brûlé de Brady, a entendu la voix fatiguée de Jessica avouer " _Ils devaient se marier l'année prochaine.")_

Et malgré tout, Samantha se tient droite depuis six ans. Elle aurait pu s'écrouler, perdre la tête et se laisser dévorer par le premier monstre venu, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Malgré le sang de démon, la mort de son frère et les manigances des anges (Lucifer était au courant de bien des choses et Nick n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter)

‒ La meilleure d'entre tous, disait le Diable entre un massacre de petite ville et trois coupes de sang de démon.

Sur ce point, il avait eu raison.

-oOo-

Le surnaturel refait surface dans sa vie sans qu'il s'y attende. Ou bien, il ne l'a simplement jamais quitté. Mais il est plutôt d'accord avec lui-même pour dire que ça importe peu.

C'est la disparition d'un petit garçon du voisinage qui lui met la puce à l'oreille. Mike n'est certainement pas le genre de gosse à fuguer, malgré tout ce que peut dire l'agent de police en charge de l'affaire quand il n'a pas le nez plongé dans son sachet de chips bio. Nick l'a vu plusieurs fois faire des débuts de crises d'angoisse quand ses parents rentraient trop en retard du travail : s'enfuir de sa maison est bien la dernière chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Sa mère était une amie de Sarah ; demoiselle d'honneur à leur mariage, aussi. Elle sanglote et il pense à sa propre mère le serrant dans ses bras quatre mois plus tôt, juste après avoir retrouvé un fils qu'elle croyait perdu. Toutes les larmes se ressemblent, au final.

Alors, il enquête.

Nick n'oserait pas s'appeler un chasseur, il est trop inexpérimenté, trop brouillon, et de toute façon trop _sale_ au fond de lui pour prétendre au titre. Mais il sait plus ou moins comment faire et aucun véritable spécialiste ne semble être sur le coup, alors il essaye. Il suit discrètement les pistes laissées dans l'herbe du jardin, se renseigne sur les nouveaux arrivants du voisinage et fouille les archives de la ville pour trouver s'il y a eu des cas précédents. Il achète même un lecteur EMF sur internet et inspecte discrètement la chambre de Mike quand ses parents ont le dos tourné.

Rien ne marche. Nick a envie de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir parce qu'il avait presque réussi à trouver un début d'avantage à sa folle cavalcade au clair de lune avec Satan, une manière de tourner le traumatisme d'une manière qui ne finissait pas avec une pauvre silhouette recroquevillée dans sa maison sanglante et sa culpabilité. Il a été trop optimiste, sans doute, de se croire capable de faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre gosse qu'il a condamné avec le reste de l'humanité sans y penser à deux fois il y a presque deux ans.

Ça dure quatre jours, quatre horribles jours à cacher en désespoir de cause du sel et des symboles énochiens dans la maison du petit. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une aide inattendue.

-oOo-

Le gars qui sonne à sa porte le matin du cinquième jour est minuscule, l'air ridiculement affable sous son costume dont le noir étriqué lui donne l'air d'une tige de fer. C'est le genre de type qui joue les comiques de service dans les vieilles séries télévisées que Sarah ne se lassait jamais de regarder : bonne pâte, un peu taré sur les bords et profondément gentil.

‒ Nick Munroe ? Je suis l'agent Garfields, du FBI. Je viens au sujet de la disparition de Mike Harris. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à ce sujet ?

On ne peut pas vraiment dire non à ce genre de requête, même si celui qui l'émet est une bonne tête plus petit que vous et fait sûrement vingt kilos de moins. Alors Nick lui ouvre la porte et désigne l'un des fauteuils du salon en lui demandant de patienter le temps qu'il fasse du café pour deux.

‒ Donc, commence l'agent Garfields en accueillant volontiers sa tasse, vous êtes un ami du couple Harris. Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois le petit Mike ?

‒ Pour être honnête, soupire celui-ci, ça va faire un moment. Ses parents et moi, on se connait bien, mais je ne vois pas souvent leur fils. La dernière fois, c'était… fin mai. À la fête de ma sortie de l'hôpital.

‒ Oh, vous étiez malade ?

‒ Blessé. Une mauvaise rencontre dans les rues de Detroit.

Il ne s'étonne même plus, désormais, du naturel avec lequel le mensonge sort. Devant la mine inquiète de son interlocuteur, il ajoute :

‒ Mais ça va, je m'en suis sorti. Pas de séquelles.

‒ Tant mieux pour vous, vieux.

L'agent Garfields se redresse dans le fauteuil avant de lâcher :

‒ Excusez-moi si c'est une question étrange, mais… est-ce que Mike avait un goût pour le… paranormal, l'occulte, ce genre de choses ?

Silence.

‒ Je… Vous…

Nick inspire avant de continuer sa phrase. Il espère que c'est bien ce qu'il pense et pas juste un tordu ayant passé un peu trop de temps devant _Poltergeist_. Parce que s'il se trompe, ça prouvera qu'il est juste bon à enfermer.

‒ Vous êtes un chasseur.

L'agent ‒ si ç'en est vraiment un ‒ se fige un instant puis affiche une mine étonnamment réjouie pour quelqu'un dont on vient de découvrir qu'il utilise un faux badge fédéral. Il saisit sa main pour la serrer avec enthousiasme et s'exclame :

‒ Vous êtes un collègue ? Génial, ça fait du bien de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes ! Faudra que je vous présente à Bobby Singer, il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de chasseur dans le Delaware depuis cette histoire d'Apocalypse, l'année dernière… Comme quoi, même les meilleurs peuvent se tromper ! Je suppose que vous êtes sur l'affaire, du coup. Vous acceptez de l'aide ou bien votre genre c'est plutôt "loup solitaire, besoin de personne" ?

Nick met un bout de temps à extraire correctement chaque information de ce flot de paroles. Le chasseur a un sourire immense, maintenant, et des yeux éclairés par une joie authentique. Ça fait du bien, d'une certaine façon. C'est presque… reposant. Personne ne lui avait souri avec autant d'enthousiasme depuis… Sarah ? Caleb ?

‒ Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment un chasseur, avoue-t-il pour mettre la situation au clair. Je sais juste quelques trucs parce que j'ai déjà eu affaire à des… créatures.

‒ Alors t'es un chasseur, mec, lui répond son interlocuteur en souriant. Tu viens de me sortir la meilleure définition de la profession. Et au fait…

Il lui tend une main aux longs doigts maigres.

‒ Je m'appelle Garth. Garth Fitzgerald.

Leur poignée de main scelle le début d'un long partenariat.

-oOo-

Ils finissent par retrouver Mike, au bout d'une course-poursuite impliquant la vitesse maximale de la voiture de Garth, une petite vieille aigrie bien trop en forme pour son âge et un beau chapelet de juron quand la petite vieille en question, s'étant révélée être une sorcière, jette à la figure de Nick un maléfice particulièrement agressif.

Au final, ils s'en sortent bien. Le gosse est un peu secoué ‒ mais franchement, qui ne le serait pas ? ‒ et même si Nick a encore les sourcils en partie brûlés, personne n'est mort à part la sorcière. Sa carcasse calcinée repose quelque part en bordure de Paper Mill Road, sous une bonne couche de sel. Elle avait presque l'air d'une gentille grand-mère, recroquevillée au fond de la tombe qu'ils lui ont improvisée, mais il sait bien qu'on ne peut pas se fier à ses sens dans ce genre de cas.

Il a fait l'erreur une fois, autant ne pas la réitérer.

Garth reste quelques jours à Pike Creek. Nick lui étend une couverture sur le canapé du salon et ils boivent quelques bières ensemble ‒ ou du moins, ils essaient, parce que le chasseur tient aussi bien l'alcool qu'une gamine de dix ans. Les parents de Mike laissent un message pour annoncer le retour de leur fils. Nick sent son cœur être passé sous un bulldozer en écoutant leurs voix soulagées.

(Il sait ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant, il le sait beaucoup trop bien)

Quelque part entre le moment où il archive le message vocal sur son téléphone et celui où Garth lui annonce que Bobby Singer lui a trouvé une chasse en Géorgie, Nick prend une décision qui va changer l'entièreté de ce qui reste de sa vie.

-oOo-

Sa mère pleure quand il lui annonce son départ.

Ça commence par des larmes qu'elle essaie vainement de retenir et ça se finit en une étreinte étouffante où elle déverse une cascade de hoquets sur son épaule. Il lui promet d'appeler souvent, de passer la voir quand il pourra, mais si les mots pesaient quoi que ce soit contre la douleur de la perte, ça se saurait. Car cette fois-ci, Nick s'en va vraiment.

Il passe à l'agence immobilière pour mettre la maison en location, vide les armoires et dépose le berceau de Caleb à la casse. Il essaie de ne pas penser au regard déçu de Sarah quand il décroche ses aquarelles du mur de la chambre, et glisse comme pour se faire pardonner la photo de leur mariage dans un compartiment de sa valise.

Puis il cale ses affaires dans la voiture de Garth, monte sur le siège passager et quitte sa ville natale sur les premières note de "Poison" de Bell Biv DeVoe.

Et tout se finit ‒ ou peut-être commence.

* * *

Oh no, not me  
 _Oh non, pas moi_  
We never lost control  
 _Nous n'avons jamais perdu le contrôle_  
You're face to face  
 _Tu es face à face_  
With The Man Who Sold The World


End file.
